supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Till Death do us Part
|Episodennummer = 06 |Basiert auf = Original-Geschichte |Autor = Naoya Takayama |Regisseur = Atsuko Ishizuka |Vorherige Episode = Savage Blood |Nächste Episode = Temptation of the Demon }} Till Death do us Part ist die sechste Episode der Animefassung von Supernatural. Es ist eine Episode, die nicht in der Originalserie vorkommt und behandelt Sams Vergangenheit mit Jessica. Zusammenfassung Wir erleben das erste Mal als Sam und Jessica sich treffen und erfahren das Geheimnis, das sie mit ihren Kindheitsfreunden geteilt hat. Jetzt kommt dieses Geheimnis zurück, um sie zu töten. Handlung In der ersten Szene steht Sam an Jessicas Grab und erinnert sich an Szenen aus seiner und Jessicas gemeinsamer Vergangenheit und Dean versucht, ihren Vater telefonisch zu erreichen. Die zweite Szene spielt 3 Jahre zuvor. John und Dean sind an einer Tankstelle und unterhalten sich über einen potentiellen Fall in Stanford- John vermutet Bloody Mary hinter dem tödlichen Phänomen, weil die Augen der Opfer herausgekratzt wurden und alles im Badezimmer abgedeckt war. Die offizielle Todesursache des Mädchens ist aber ein Herzinfarkt. John weigert sich, Kontakt mit Sam aufzunehmen. Sam sitzt mit einem Buch an einem Kaffeetisch als Jessica auf ihn zukommt und ihn anspricht. Jessica fragt ihn, warum er immer alleine ist und Sam erzählt ihr ein bisschen aus seiner Vergangenheit, lässt aber das Jagen aus. Jessica fragt ihn, ob sie befreundet sein könnten aber sie werden unterbrochen. Dean und John untersuchen den Tatort, wo alles was spiegelt in Toilettenpapier gewickelt ist. John erklärt seine Vermutung, dass die Todesursache des Mädchens Bloody Mary war, als sie das Telefon des Mädchens finden und ihren Anrufbeantworter abhören. Eine Freundin des Opfers bittet auf der Tonspur das Opfer, Evelyn, darum mit ihren Geschichten über Bloody Mary aufzuhören und sagt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für den Quatsch hat. Und dass es lustig war, als sie Kinder waren. Dean schreibt sich ihre Nummer und ihren Namen auf. Sam und Jessica unterhalten sich- Jessica gesteht Sam, dass sie gut mit Evely befreundet war, als sie Kinder waren. Jessica erählt auch, dass sie vor Evelyns Tod eine Nachricht von ihr über Bloody Mary erhalten, sie aber nicht ernst genommen hätte, dass sie aber jetzt befürchte, dass es kein Witz gewesen sei. Dean und John besuchen Risa, die Freundin die Evelyn auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hat. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass Evelyn sie ständig wegen Geschichten über Bloody Mary angerufen hätte. Risa erklärt ihnen, dass Evelyn, sie und Jessica als Kinder eine Übernachtungsparty gefeiert hätten, bei der sie aus Spaß Bloody Mary beschwören wollten. Etwas ungewöhnliches, was darauf passiert sei tut sie als Kinderfantasie ab. Evelyn hätte es zu ernst genommen und vor ihrem Tod nur angerufen weil sie psychisch instabil war. In ihrer Tasse sieht Risa statt ihrem Gesicht draufhin rote Augen und sie erschreckt sich. In einem Spiegel kann sie aber nichts erkennen. Sie schickt daraufhin Dean und John zu Jessica weiter, die ja auch dabei war. Die beiden können sie aber nicht erreichen, weil sie gerade mit Sam unterwegs ist. Risa ist in der nächsten Szene gerade beim Zähneputzen als jemand im Spiegel plötzlich hinter ihr steht. Sie will sich in einem dunklen Zimmer verschanzen aber der Geist erwischt sie trotzdem. John und Dean wollen sie retten, finden sie aber tot auf. John und Dean unterhalten sich über den Geist, den die Mädchen zehn Jahre zuvor beschworen haben, während die Leiche abtransportiert wird. Sie fragen sich, warum Bloody Mary erst nach zehn Jahren zuschlägt. Derweil erreichen auch Sam und Jessica die Szene. Sam fragt Jessica über Risa aus- Jessica beginnt zu vermuten, dass Sam an Geister glaubt. Jessica fragt ihn, ob er glaubt, dass sie die nächste ist. Sam behauptet daraufhin, dass er glaubt, dass es nur Zufall ist. Dean und John und später auch Sam recherchieren unabhängig voneinander über den Geist und es stellt sich heraus, dass es eine Mutter ist, die ihre Kinder erschossen hat und sich dann selber vor dem Spiegel getötet hat- am 7. August um Mitternacht. An so einem Tag, ebenfalls um Mitternacht, hatten auch die drei Mädchen Bloody Mary beschworen. Dean und John machen sich daran, die Knochen des Geistes auszugraben, während Sam direkt zu Jessica läuft. Die Uhr springt auf 12 Uhr Nachts und plötzlich wird Jessica von dem Geist angegriffen. Sam kann sie retten und bringt sie in einen Park, damit nichts in ihrer Nähe ist, das spiegelt. Sam will Jessica küssen aber da kommt der Geist direkt aus seinen Augen- den einzigen spiegelnden Objekten in Jessicas Nähe und beginnt, sie zu würgen. Auch Sam wird beinahe getötet, aber im nächsten Moment verbrennen Dean und John die Knochen und der Geist verschwindet. Später denkt Jessica, dass es nur ein Traum war und erzählt diesen Sam, während Sam dem Impala hinterher sieht. Seine Familie hat er derweil kein einziges Mal gesehen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester *Jessica Moore *Risa Vorkommende Wesen Musik *'Carry on Wayword Son' von Mark Ishikawa Siehe auch Kategorie:Supernatural The Animation Kategorie:Unvollständig